SmackDown Live Week 1-1
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: John Cena celebrates his WM Victory,Lesnar searches a new challenge and Alexa Bliss settles things with Bayley.
1. Segment 1

**PS : It's John Cena in 2016**

Fireworks*

"Welcome to SmackDown Live at Kansas City" said Byron Saxton. "Here with Tom Philipps and Corey Graves ! "

"We got a very charged preview. " informed Corey. "For example,we have a... " but he's cut off by John Cena's music,the WWE Universal Champion.

The crowd cheered him and Cena arrived with his ring attire and his T-Shirt "You can't see me ! ". He ran to the ring with his title to the hands and posed with it.

Lilian Garcia gave him a micro and the Champ began talking :

"Welcome to SmackDown Live !!! Kansas City is a nice town. It's very good to do a nice walk in the morning with our friends. For me,I got my wife... and this title. " he finished by raising his title. "For now,let's talk about what happened two days ago. First : I beat Brock Lesnar ! "

_Cheers_"Then I got this title and now,I'm in front of you to Kansas City !!! " _Cheers_"So now that I'm champion,I suppose that the giant baby Brock Lesnar wants to get his toy back. Come out here and let's talk about the rematch. "

Then he turned to the scene and waited his rival. But everybody is surprised when Randy Orton's titantron and music are showed.

"WHAT ?!!! " asked Philipps.

"This isn't Brock Lesnar ! " said Saxton.

Indeed,this wasn't Brock Lesnar but the Viper,Randy Orton. The crowd was cheering him as he emerged from the backstage to come in the ring. He had his ring attire with a opened pullover. He did his famous pose to the corner before to take a micro and face Orton.

"Just in case you're too stupid : your business with Brock Lesnar is done since WrestleMania. But since I lost my title at Elimination Chamber and my rematch at WrestleMania,I have nothing to do. Like I said earlier,your business with Brock Lesnar is done so... you have nothing to do too. We both have no opponent. So I should be facing you at Backlash for the WWE Championship ! "

The crowd cheered the challenger as John Cena didn't answer anything. "But for now,I would like to send you a personal message. "

Suddently,he turned his back on Cena and executed his RKO.

"RKO !!! "

"That's The Ransy Orton I like ! " said Corey Graves.

Then he posed again to the turnbuckle before to stare at the Universal Championship and leave the ring. But he took time to see the fans on thethe barricade.


	2. Public Reaction

Randy Orton : Babyface

John Cena : Face


	3. Segment 2

Brock Lesnar's theme and titantron appeared as the former Universal Champion entered in the ring with his civil attire and his avocate Paul Heyman. This one took only one micro and began to say : "My name is Paul Heyman and I'm here to present you the reigning,defending,undisputed beast : BROCK LESNAR !!! Let's talk about two days ago. Brock Lesnar seems upset since his lose at WrestleMania. You see Brock Lesnar was so upset that he almost entirely destroyed his car when he was home. He's upset because John Cena didn't deserve his victory : HE CHEATED !!! Now we could reclaim our rematch but... we're not interested in John Cena anymore. Besides,Randy Orton already named himself number one contender. Now we're interested in... SHINSUKE NAKAMURA !!! "

_Cheers_

"Nakamura,Brock Lesnar challenges you for your title at Backlash. Brock Lesnar will end you. Brock Lesnar will finish you in... three minutes. We don't need more time for thin guys like you. Brock Lesnar will bring you to Suplex City. And,between us,you'll never get the Kinshasa o... "

Then he's cut off by the lights out and Shinsuke Nakamura's theme. The crowd exploded in cheers and then chanted as he arrived into the flashy projectors. He arrived in the ring minutes later with his title and his ring attire.

Paul Heyman was to the ringside with the micro and Brock Lesnar faced him. He said : "Suplex City Bitch ! " but Nakamura attacked him with his famous elbow combo. Then he went behind him and did his Inverted Powerslam. Then he went to the corner for the Kinshasa. Brock slowed recovered then Shinsuke ran to him,but got caught into a Fireman's Carry before to be dropped on a F-5.

Then Lesnar looked at his victim before to pose with his title.


	4. Public Reaction Segment 2

Brock Lesnar : Face

Shinsuke Nakamura : Face


	5. Signature Moves

**Daniel Bryan and Erick Rowan**

Daniel Bryan : Comeback : Backflip to the turnbuckle,run to rope,dodge and flying clostheline

Signature : Multiple Kicks to torso with a roundhouse kick

Diving Headbutt

Finisher : Crossface

Running High Knee

Erick Rowan : Signature : Body Splash

Spinning Kick

Finisher : Spinning Sitout Side Slam

Full Nelson Slam

Tag Finisher : One-Handed Backbreaker with Diving Knee Drop

**The New Day**

Big E : Signature : Big Splash

Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex

Finisher : Big Ending (Over the shoulder Facebuster)

Apron Spear

Comeback : Two closthelines with one belly to belly slam

Xavier Woods : Signature : Wheelbarrow Facebuster

Rolling Clostheline

Finisher : Shining Wizard

Lost in the Woods

Comeback : Two Calf Kick with one dropkick

Kofi Kingston : Signature : Leg Drop

Monkey Flip with Rebound Cross Body

Finisher : Trouble in Paradise (Jumping Corkscrew Rondhouse Kick)

S.O.S. (Rolling Forward Russian Leg Sweep)

Comeback : Diving Fist Drop,Dropkick with a Running Standing Foot Stomp

Tag Finisher : Big Ending/ Diving DDT Combo


	6. Match 1

"The following contest is a tag team match. Making their way to the ring,with a combined weight of 525 pounds : The New Daniel Bryan and Erick Rowan. "

The crowd booed the Tag Team Champions as they arrived to the ring without losing time.

"We have to remind you that the champions will defend their titles against the Usos at Backlash. " informed Corey Graves.

Then they waited the opponents when suddently,Big E's appeared to do the famous intro.

Then the music played and the trio arrived with their cereals. The crowd asked to the team to have some of them and two brothers had bowls.

"There's two of them who did their homeworks !!! " commented Saxton.

The New Day filled their bowl with their Booty' Os before to enter the ring to confront their opponent.

And the match began. Daniel Bryan began the match while Kofi Kingston supported his team on the ringside. Xavier Woods volunteered himself and turned around the ring. The two men locked up then Bryan smartly backed up to his side,allowing Rowan to do a Blind Tag and attack Woods. Then he punched him before to throw him to the turnbuckle. But Xavier Woods kicked him to the gut and Rowan fell to the ground,simulating an injury. While the referee checked him,Daniel Bryan took out a kendo stick and hit the opponent to the back. Woods fell to the ring consciousless. Kofi Kingston ran to attack Bryan,but the referee prevented him to do that and warned him but the second later,we could see Big E fly through the ropes to the new Daniel Bryan. Then Rowan came back to the fight and tried the pin.

1...2... Kickout !

While Big E was recovering from his fly,Daniel Bryan came back in an instant and tagged with Rowan. He attacked Xavier's left arm before to do an Armbreaker. Meanwhile Erick kept Big E busy to the ground. Then Daniel did a submission to the arm but Woods reversed him to the ropes and closthelined him to the ringside. The referee went to see if he's okay. Woods ran to the ropes for the Suicide Dive but Rowan grabbed his hairs and propulsed him to the ringside with his partner. Then the heel duo chained with a synchronized powerbomb to the barricade and Bryan went to do the pin to Woods.

1...2...3 !

The crowd booed them. But they weren't done yet. Rowan took Big E in a Side Slam position but Kofi connected a Trouble in Paradise but Bryan waited for him with the Running Knee. Then he executed the Crossface until the referee separated them. The winners went away with the titles while the New Day was checked by the referee.


	7. Public Reaction Match 1

The New Day : Babyface

Daniel Bryan and Erick Rowan : Heel


	8. Segment 3

During the break,the personal diffuses what happened at WrestleMania... in the match for the SmackDown Women's Championship.

Two days ago,Alexa Bliss beat Bayley and regained his title. She was celebrating and even her parents came to the ring to congratulate her. But when she and Bayley were alone in the ring surrounded by confettis,Bayley extended her hand and the women shook their hands. The most shocking part comes here : as Alexa Bliss was heading to the ropes to leave the ring,Bayley suddently kicked her between the leg. Then she assaulted her before to do a Bayley-to-Belly Suplex.

**Little Comment : The hug session is over.**Then she took a chair and attacked the poor Alexa's back dozens and dozens of times before to throw her out of the ring. Then she propulsed her to the stairs then against the French commentator table before to put her on it and execute a Diving Elbow Drop.

"OH MON DIEU !! NOTRE TABLE S'EST FAIT ÉCLATER !! " cried Christophe Agius in french.

Then she punched to the face dozens of time before that,finally,the referees stoppped her. Then she left in total frustration and under the boos of her former fans. While the medical staff took care of the champion and her mother watched helpless the horror.

**Two days later/Back to the present**The public waited calmly and chatted around until Bayley's music was played. OBVIOUSLY they booed her as she arrived with a serious expressing and walking directly to the ring with a micro.

She had a jean,a flashy yellow T-Shirt,she still had her purple ribbon with black gloves and red baskets.

She was now standing in the ring while the crowd continued to boo her.

"I guess" she began "that you're all aware of what I did two days ago"

_booo_

"What happened is that... I had enough. Enough of letting my opportunities go and do nothing to take them back. Enough of letting the others get the spotlight instead of me. I'm sick of it ! I deserved to come in this ring with the gorgeous title on my waist. And in my opinion for those who are on Alexa's side... I don't understand them."

_boooooo_

"Talking about her,after what I did to her... " she stopped to laugh at herself for the memory she just remember as the crowd,continuing booing her,shocked,saw a new Bayley in front of them.

"I'm not sure she would come back sooner. If she do,that's not a problem,I'm gonna to hit her harder." she said with a smile.

_Louder boos_

"Anyway all I say is : if Alexa Bliss,in one month,isn't here anymore to take the champion's place,I'll be very pleased to take it. Because I'm the only one who should be champion ! I'm the chosen one... That's it ! I'm the chosen one ! I was chosen to beat Alexa Bliss at WrestleMania ! But that bitch and those fucking stupid blonde hairs canceled the prophecy ! "

_Boos_

"I should be SmackDown Women's Champion ! I should be here with the title. And I'm very confident to say that no one would object what I say,not even... "

But suddently,she's cut off by Alexa Bliss's music. For the first time in this segment,the crowd exploded in cheers. The champion arrived in his civil attire but she took off her leather jacket and screamed to her rival. Bayley made signs to come to her and face her then Alexa walked with determination to the ring. Then she ran under the rope and both girls engaged a violent catfight. Alexa tackled Bayley to the mat and rushed punches until Bayley rolled on top of her and aimed the left side of the head. But the champion blinded her opponent and rolled on top of her before to punch her to the face. Then Shane McMahon (SD GM) appeared and made signs to someone to come. The girls continued fighting with ferocity in their mind and actions. But at the scene,referees and security came out in order to separate them. They entered the ring with speed and agility as the crowd booed them. They managed without too much difficulty to separate the women and block them on a turnbuckle. But the women still wanted to kick their opponent's ass so she tried to pass through the staff,in vain. But Alexa Bliss managed to pass under the wall and jumped into the other wall in order to punch Bayley still blocked. The challenger however kept punching with her left arm while the right was still blocked. The half of security put Bliss far away from Bayley but suddently Alexa,bored,put two referees down while she kicked down a third. Bayley did the same and give elbows to security staff. After that,there were just both of them. Alexa didn't lose time and speared Bayley on the turnbuckle. She attacked her back but Bayley took the opportunity to tackle her to the mat and punch. Shane was still here and,seeing that all the personal was down,made signs to someone to come again.

Bayley was still punching Alexa Bliss,but this one rolled on top of her and punched her to the top of her body. Several women came out by order of McMahon (for example Naomi,Asuka,Charlotte,Peyton Royce,etc...) and went to the speed of the light to separated both women. This time all the women were encouraged by the crowd who loved a good locker room clearing. They managed to take them apart but the champion ordered them to get off her but suddently Bayley came back to charge and threw a powerful puch to her cheek. Alexa fell on her hands and Bayley tried to go to her to assault her,but she was taken to the ringside by the other women. They managed to take her to the ramp as the others took care of Alexa. But she came back to conscious and ran to the ramp to continue the fight. She pulled her hairs and punch the area of the neck. The others girls tried with difficulty to separate them,they finally successed twenty seconds later. Then they blocked Alexa on the apron while the other half escorted Bayley in backstage. Both girls looked at each other with anger.

"This contest is more exciting than the match we got earlier ! " commented Corey.

Finally,Bayley was taken out of sight while the women escorted Alexa to backstage too. But they made sure that she didn't run forward to catch her rival.

Then we could see Bayley taken out to the locker room accompagnied by the women who were with her (like Asuka) . She asked to be left alone while she went to her locker room. Meanwhile,Alexa Bliss was followed by Peyton Royce and others but she yelled to them : "Would you leave me the fuck alone ?!!!!!! ". Then with no choice,all the women stood back and let her go alone. But Alexa found Bayley's locker room and luckily,there was no one anymore.

"I'm sure they took Bayley to her locker room. I'll just wait that they come out to wreck that bitch ! " she said to herself. She hid behind a trash and,forty seconds later,Bayley came out of the room alone and Bliss took the opportunity to launch an assault. But Bayley fought back and the brawl started again. The women came back accompagnied by... The Big Boss Man and others unknown wrestlers disguised as policemen. The men decided to arrest Bayley and Alexa Bliss for disruption of order public. They put the handcuffs and took both girls apart but we could see that Alexa refused to be arrested and fought the policemen in vain. They took her in a police car of 1980s and tried to close the door but at the moment they closed it,Alexa suddently kicked the window and the glass shattered on the floor. The Hall of Famer ordered his henchmen to enter there and immobilize her while another one drove the car. They executed the order and the car left the building and we could hear the champion yell : "THIS ISN'T OVER,YOU SON OF A BITCH !!! I'LL GET YOU BAYLEY !!! "

Boss Man flew a breath of relief and talked to his last henchman :

"Well,what a night ! But I don't have time for this ! I got a match tonight ! "

_Cheers_

"You,go home,go see your children and tell them you love them of all your heart! "

Then the man left and the wrestler went back to his locker room.


	9. Match 2

**Author's Note : It's Big Boss Man in 1999 and Baron Corbin in 2017**

"The following contest is set for one fall. Approching the ring,from Cobb County,Georgia,with a weight of 330 pounds : The Big Boss Man ! "

The Big Boss Man arrived with his ring attire and saluated the crowd who wanted to touch him. Then he entered the ring with his nightstick and threw it on the ringside with his sunglasses. Then he waited his opponent. But the lights went out and the music "I bring the Darkness" was played. The crowd knew who was it and booed the wrestler. Then Baron Corbin appeared in the darkness and waited for the chorus. Then the lights returned with a burning wolf on the titantron while the chorus was playing. Baron Corbin walked pn the ramp while he heard teenagers thumps down him and scream "You suck ! ". But he got used to it and ignored them. Then he slid under the ropes and posed before to take position to the apron and wait for the bell.

The referee made ring the bell and the match began. Baron Corbin hit the Hall of Famer with a powerful punch on his left cheek. Then he repeated the action and began to kick him to the gut in order to corner him to the turnbuckle. The referee interfered and counted until 4 making Corbin back off. Then he took his opponent for an Irish Whip,but he's countered and sent to the rope and Boss Man waited for him with a devastating Clostheline. Then he ran to the rope but the Lone Wolf rolled himself on the torso to make him jump and intercepted him with a Big Boot to the upper body.

"Ouhhh ! I hope that doesn't hurt ! " wished Byron Saxton.

Then Corbin punched him before to execute a powerful stomp to the face. He climbed to the middle rope and jumped in a Diving Knee Drop to land on his opponent's torso. Then he took the occasion to do the pin.

1...2... Kickout !

He executed then a Sleeper Hold. Big Boss Man closed slowly his eyes,ready to accept his lose. But the fans cried chants to keep hil waken up in order for him to gome back to the fight. Many seconds later,he got back up and executed a Samoan Drop before to chain with the pin.

1...2... Kickout !

Boss Man did three elbow drops before to get him up and do a Body Slam without pain. Then he did a Front Facelock on the ground and tried to make him sleep. But Baron Corbin came back,got on his feet and propulsed the legend over his shoulders. He escaped to the ringside to rest but the crowd booed him. He said : "Shut your mouth y'all !! " before to come back to fight. But when his upper body was at the other side of the rope,Big Boss Man came back from outta nowhere and took him to a DDT. He did the pin but the referee informed him that his opponent had still one leg hooked on the rope. He then removed it but when he wanted to get him up,Baron surprised him with a violent punch to the face before to pull him out of the ring. He joined him and posed in front of the crowd before to take his opponent in a Back Suplex and slam him to the top of the barricade.

"That could make retire any legends. " said Tom Philipps.

Corbin brought him back to the ring and tried the pin.

1...2... Kickout !

He seated and looked at the void with anger and shock. He couldn't believe he would love to continue the fight. He thought about a new way : he attacked his leg,especially the right one. He stomped it before to punch him again and pin him.

1...2... Kickout!.

Baron Corbin woke up Boss Man while choking him and executed perfectly the Chokeslam Backbreaer.

"He could hurt really bad his knee !"

"330 pounds to carry : that's an hard challenge. " commented Corey Graves.

Indeed,Corbin walked aroud while recovering from his right leg. The Lone Wolf tried to take his opponent,but he failed then fell to his knees.

"I hope he can continue the fight. "

"Yeah Baron Corbi really impressed every... " but Philipps was cut off by Big Boss Man who took Corbin in a Reverse Figure 4 Leglock. He maintained the grapple and pull his leg. The Lone Wolf was suffering in the middle of the ring. During the time,Boss Man kicked Baron's injured knee which made him scream. Thirty seconds later,he rolled around and took him in a Modified Romero Special where,at the end of the move,he took the opponent in a Camel Clutch. Boss Man freed himself but was stopped immediatly. He tried a German Suplex but the legend got an idea and kicked his injured knee. Corbin fell on his knee and cried of pain. But Boss Man ran to the rope and,without any warning,the Lone Wolf ran to him and executed a Spinning Back Suplex which made them turn around four times and finished by the Deep Six. Both men stayed KO and the referee made the count.

"He lifted 55 pounds more than him !! " exclaimed Corey Graves.

1...2...3...4...5...6...

Suddently Baron Corbin finally reached his opponent and put his body on his torso to block his shoulders.

1...2... Kickout !

Big Boss Man raised his right arm to free himself fron the pin and they stayed on the mat tired. Then Baron Corbin got back up,not without difficulties,and waited him to get up. He launched himself for the End of Days but he was too heavy and his knee still hurt. The opponent threw him to the opposide rope and hit a Spinebuster.

"Spine Buster !!! "

He then took the leg and raised him to the air before to lie down on him for the pin.

1...2... Kickout !

Corbin pushed him aside and Boss Man was frustrated but did efforts to not show it. He waited him to rest on the ropes,he did an Irish Whip and intercepted him with the Boss Man Slam chained with the pin.

1...2...3 !

The Big Boss Man won the match and posed around the ring before to pick up his nightstick and leave the arena.


	10. Signature Moves 2

Big Boss Man : Signature : Spinebuster

Finisher : Boss Man Slam (Spinning Sidewalk Slam)

Baron Corbin : Signature : Deep Six (Modified Spinning Belly to Back Slam)

Finisher : End of Days (Modified Lifting Reverse STO)


	11. Segment 4

A WWE Personal was walking in the backstage in order to return to work but he's interrupted by Kevin Owens rolling on the ground. He's then attacked savagely by Luke Harper who punched him and kicked him to the face. The man called for reinforcment but Harper executed a Powerbomb on the table,crashing Owen's back on it. Just after that,referees interfered and ordered to Harper to go away.


	12. New Superstar

Name : Adam Jordan

Hometown : Seattle,Washington

Height : 6' 2''

Weight : 198.42 lbs

Age : 34 years old

Appearance : Backstage attire : Smoking

Ring attire : Smoking pant with leather shoes and a black belt.

White wristbands.

Physic : Black hairs like Steve Blackman and a beautiful face of gentleman with blue eyes and a little mouth.

Entrance Theme : Velveteen Dream

Public Reaction : Face

Work : Vice-GM

Relations : Shane McMahon

Kevin Owens

John Cena

Brock Lesnar -

Daniel Bryan -

Fighting style : Technical and High Flyer

Favorite Moves : Swinging Body Slam

Body Slam Toss

Bodyscissors Front Facelock

Divine Combo (Hip Toss Rolling Senton)

Leg Drop on the opponent on his back

Turnbuckle Clostheline

Reverse STO on the corner

Gogoplata (Normal or on standing opponent often super heavyweights)

Triangle Choke (If Gogoplata failed)

Vaulting Body Press

Signature : Face the Truth (Over the Shoulder Pop-Up Neckbreaker)

World of Lies (Over the Shoulder Cutter)

Catching Over the Shoulder Pop-Up Neckbreaker (after countered a Cross Body or a Moonsault)

Finishers : DDT Driver (Single underhook Lifting DDT)

Reverse DDT Driver (Reverse Lifting DDT) (Rare)

Diving Body Press (in honor of Jimmy Snuka)


	13. Segment 5

In the backstage,Shane McMahon was walking in direction of his office when he's joined by his vice-GM,Adam Jordan.

"Good evening sir ! Did you see what happened in the parking !! "

"Yeah I saw it ! " he answered sadly. "This attitude could be dangerous for those who aren't concerned in this feud. "

"Yeah I agree. But for me,it confirms one thing : you're watching the way it's done,I'm watching the result. And the result of this is : everybody in the public loved that and wanted to know where were Bayley and Alexa Bliss. PLUS : 283 900 spectators bought tickets for Backlash just after that !! Did Raw do better than that ?! "

"405 800. " The McMahon answered.

"Well... It doesn't matter right now. Right now I want to talk about another disaster of that kind. "

"Aiden English and Rusev got arrested ?!! " asked Shane.

"Possibly but not today. I want to talk about Ronda Rousey. You see when I was in my office,she went to say to me - I quote : 《I want to kick that dirty bitch's ass !! 》"

"And who was she talking about ? " asked Shane McMahon,beginning to be interested.

"The Queen,Ric Flair's daughter : Charlotte !! "

"And what did you do ? "

"I just gave her the match for Backlash ! "

"You know,I'm asking myself : It was you who took care of the Superstar Shake-Up. So why did you choose Ronda Rousey ?! She could eliminate all of our women in a fraction of seconds !! "

"Do you really want to know why I chose her ?! Watch the next match ! " he said just before to return to his office,leaving Shane McMahon alone in the corridor.

Shane smiled at himself and said : "That boy is really interesting ! I did good by choosing him. "


	14. Match 3

Liv Morgan was already in the ring alone while Adam Jordan watched the match on his personal TV his feet on the desk.

Ronda Rousey's theme was played and the crowd cheered her. She arrived in the ring and prepared herself.

"Is this gonna be 15 seconds or 28 ?! " asked to himself Adam.

Then the referee made ring the bell and Liv began by slapping her opponent. Obviously,Ronda didn't like that and she did a Scoop Hip Toss before to execute in two seconds the Armbar. Liv resisted while crying until the fifteenth second,then decided to tap as quickly as the cheetah. The referee made ring the bell for Ronda Rousey's victory and the wrestler held the submission for seven more second before to give it a rest. Liv Morgan rolled out of the ring holding her injured arm while Rousey pointing at the titantron saying : "I did it for you,Adam !! "

Then the vice-GM said : "Well it was 15 seconds. " Then he silently laughed before to get up and head for the door. But before to exit,he said : "Always looking for the result. If only my mother taught me that ! "


	15. Match 4

"The following contest is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring,from Bulgaria,with a weight of 304 lbs : Rusev !! "

Rusev came on the arena with his ring attire,his wife and his T-Shirt Rusev Day. The crowd cried : " _RUSEV DAY !! RUSEV DAY !! _"

Then he arrived at the ring and posed in the middle. But he noticed that the referee of the match was taller than the last in the last match and he even had a policeman mask,making impossible to discover his identity.

Then Curt Hawking's theme was played and Lilian introduced him : "And his opponent,from Queens,New York,with a weight of 223 pounds : Curt Hawkins !! "The opponent arrived in the ring and put his stick on the apron. Then he stared at Rusev who looked at him in return. Suddently,the referee took Rusev in a Full Nelson and lifted him to execute a Full Nelson Reverse Slam. Then he took off his mask and his identity is revealed... it was Aiden English !! He made ring the bell and Hawkins ran for the pin.

1...2...3 !

Hawkins finally won a one-on-one match and both winner and referee fled to the scene to watch the angered Rusev on his knees.


	16. Segment 6

The public waited calmly the next event. Then he cried of joy when AJ Styles's music played and the superstar appeared from the darkness,his head hidden in the hood of his black jacket. He wore a black and blue wrestling tight in the legs,black and blue shoes and a black T-Shirt sleeveless with the logo "AJ" written on it. And obviously he had his jacket. At the moment the chorus was played,the wrestler moved forward taking off his hood and raising horizontally his arms to the crowd in the arena. Then he joined his hands to show his black gloves and the logo "AJ" formed on it. He walked to the ring and went to the public to touch them and talk to them. Then he climbed on the stairs quickly before to slow down and cross the middle rope and raise again his arms before that Lilian gave him a micro. AJ began to talk : "Hello everybody !

_Cheers_

I know you're probably disappointed because you wanted me to fight tonight ! "

_NO ! NO ! NO ! NO !_

AJ heard the public's reaction and couldn't prevent himself from smiling.

"Than you for your comprehension ! So I don't have anyone who would agree to defy me in this ring. So I made research,I dig up where I could dig and I would like to talk to you about one interesting person,or should I say,one interesting STAR :

Batista !!

_BOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!_

I hear you're totally not on his side. Guess what : you made the good choice ! Batista,you see,is married to a... random girl named Sarah Jade. " he said while laughing and smiling. "But the fact is,while I was in an Hotel with the receptionnist who is one of my close friends,we found together an interesting event ! Do you remember... of his ex Glenda ?!

_Cheers_

"Well we found TWO videos and I think it would be more interesting to show them to YOU !! " Then he asked to the personal to launch the first video : It's a video from a surveillance camera of an hotel. It showed a wooden door with the number 219. "There we see Batista and Glenda arrive in front of the door together but Batista is away from her. Respectful for a faithful husband. They enter together and the Animal locked the door behind him. Well that's all this video contains. Now... to the next one !! "

The second video was also about the same surveillance camera but this time,there was nobody. "Wait for it... almost... There !! The doorkeeper comes to the door and knocks to it. Batista opens the door and what do we see ?!!! He's almost naked with a towel !! You probably know what this means ! And I hope Sarah isn't watching this ! "

_BATISTA SUCKS ! BATISTA SUCKS ! BATISTA SUCKS !!!_

"Not only he sucks but he's not very faithful for a faithful husband !! The fact is : you're not a man and you're not the Animal. " Then he stared right in front of the camera and finished talking : "You're just an asshole who's doing shit out of your wife's sight ! You're nothing but a trash bag,a broken bone,a fool and,at Backlash,you're going down with my Phenomenal forearm ! "

After that,Batista's theme was played and the crowd cried of excitation. The Animal arrived dressed with a white shirt,a jean and old baskets. He went to the ring before to directly spear his rival. He stared at the body before to take off his shirt to show his white sleeveless T-Shirt. Then he helped Styles to get back up and executed his Batista Bomb without any mistakes. The show ended under the theme of Batista and the Animal staring at his victim on the ground.


	17. Backlash Card

**John Cena (c) vs Randy Orton**

Single Match for the WWE Universal Championship

**Shinsuke Nakamura (c) vs Brock Lesnar**

Single Match for the WWE Championship '05-'13

**Daniel Bryan and Erick Rowan (c) vs The Usos**

Tag Team Match for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship

**Alexa Bliss (c) vs Bayley**

Single Match for the SmackDown Women Championship

**AJ Styles vs Batista****Ronda Rousey vs Charlotte****Luke Harper vs Kevin Owens**

Table Match

**Rusev vs Aiden English**

Steel Cage Match


End file.
